Second Star to the Right
Second Star to the Right '(Case #16) is the sixteenth fanmade case and is the sixth one in the Palm Beach district by Tuttifruttichaitea. Case Background As of the events of the last case, the team found out that a prisoner had escaped and taken refuge in a church. The team went to the church, only to find the missing prisoner dead inside a glowing star. This prisoner was a notorious character going by the name of Luna Alvarez, past killer and ex-clairvoyant. The team was able to identify the killer as a reverend referred to as Robin Evergreen. When the team came to place the clergyman behind bars, the man of the cloth refused to confess until enough evidence was displayed. The reason he had decided to end Luna was due to her being a psychic. He believed that reading the future and all that "mumbo jumbo" was unholy. He was enraged by Luna's choices in life and told her to find a better career, but the victim refused. He decided to forever hold his peace, only until he had found out that Luna had killed somebody. He thought that what Luna was doing was against his Christian religion and decided that she had to be offed. Earlier that day, at 5:23 A.M., Robin had gone to the Campbell City penitentiary to free Luna from the array of bars. He told her that he decided that Luna was innocent and that she should be free. He told her to escape and take refuge in his church. He then went to the victim's occult shop and took a sickle from it. He then hid it in his cloak and then proceeded to leave. At the church, he went and snapped Luna's back with the sickle. As all the blood flushed out of her, he used his handkerchief to make the blood loss go away and to wipe the murder weapon. He then returned the sickle to the occult shop, now cleaner than it originally was, and proceeded to normal life. Everett, disgusted at the priest, decided to ship Evergreen off to trial. The judge was disgusted at Robin Evergreen's behavior, saying that people of the church should never break any of the ten commandments. The reverend replied by saying that the temptation was too great for him to ignore. He said that although he did not regret breaking the sixth commandment, he would hope that God would forgive him. Judge Montgomery said that since Luna was to have a life sentence, her killer would deserve that sentence as well. After the events of the trial, the team had discovered a lot more about the group. However, the main dish on the table was the revelation that gambler David Crane was most likely part of the disease group, in which the informant was scientist Cameron Blake. The team had also heard information from Palm Beach local Megan Moore that David was a rather shady character. Reena then went to confront David, only for something shocking to be seen before their eyes. Victim *'Luna Alvarez '(Found with her corpse inside a glowing star) Murder Weapon *'Sickle Killer *'Robin Evergreen' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has military training. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a handkerchief. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats shrimp cocktails. *The suspect has military training. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats shrimp cocktails. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a handkerchief. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats shrimp cocktails. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats shrimp cocktails. *The suspect has military training. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a handkerchief. Killer's Profile *The killer eats shrimp cocktails. *The killer has military training. *The killer has a handkerchief. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer blood type is AB-. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Church Exterior. (Clues: Glowing Star, Sickle, Headdress) *Examine Glowing Star. (Result: Victim's Body) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has military training) *Examine Sickle. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats shrimp cocktails) *Examine Headdress. (Result: Occult Shop Tag; New Crime Scene unlocked: Occult Shop) *Investigate Occult Shop. (Prerequisite: Occult Shop Tag found; Clue: Spellbook) *Examine Spellbook. (Result: Message; New Suspect: Cameron Blake) *Talk to the scientist about his allegations made towards the victim. (Prerequisite: Message revealed; New Suspect: Margarita Alvarez) *Inform Margarita about her daughter's death. (Prerequisite: Talk to Cameron Blake) *Examine Diseased Vial. (All tasks above must be done first; Result: Fingerprints; New Suspect: David Crane) *See how David was involved with the disease spreaders. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Church Interior. (Available at the start of Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Stationary, Carved Box, Mysterious Photo) *Examine Torn Stationary. (Result: Rude Message) *Talk to Cameron about his rude messages towards the victim. (Prerequisite: Rude Message restored) *Examine Carved Box. (Result: Cloak) *Examine Cloak. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a handkerchief) *Analyze Mysterious Photo. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Megan Moore) *Talk to Megan Moore about her ties with the victim. (Prerequisite: Mysterious Photo analyzed) *Investigate Magic Wand Exhibition. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Bag of Magic Powder, Torn Photo Album) *Examine Bag of Magic Powder. (Result: Faded Page) *Examine Faded Page. (Result: Bible Page) *Analyze Bible Page. (15:00:00; New Suspect: Robin Evergreen) *Talk to Robin Evergreen about visiting the victim's occult shop. (Prerequisite: Bible Page analyzed) *Examine Torn Photo Album. (Result: Photo with Margarita and Luna) *Ask Margarita why her family's photo was found torn up. (Prerequisite: Photo with Margarita and Luna restored) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *See what Megan Moore knows about the murder. (Available at the start of Chapter 3; New Clue: USB; New Crime Scene unlocked: Church Pews) *Examine USB. (Result: USB) *Analyze USB. (15:00:00) *Detain David Crane for most likely being part of the disease spreaders and possibly being the killer of Luna Alvarez. (Prerequisite: USB analyzed) *Investigate Church Pews. (Prerequisite: Talk to Megan Moore; Clues: Musical Box) *Examine Musical Box. (Result: Torn Letter) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Death Threat) *Talk to the reverend about threatening the victim. (Prerequisite: Death Threat restored) *Investigate Path to Door. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Torn Silk) *Examine Torn Silk. (Result: Handkerchief) *Examine Handkerchief. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (15:00:00; Attributes: The killer has green eyes and is an AB-) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Shading the Night Sky: Part 6. (No stars) Shading the Night Sky: Part 6 *Talk to Megan Moore about her suspicions. (Available at the start of Shading the Night Sky) *Investigate Church Exterior. (Prerequisite: Talk to Megan Moore; Clue: Syringe) *Examine Syringe. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (09:00:00) *Ask David what the substance is. (Prerequisite: Substance analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Church Interior. (Prerequisite: Talk to David Crane; Clue: Broken Glass) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Vial) *Examine Vial. (Result: Vial of Disease) *Thank Megan Moore for her concerns. (Prerequisite: Vial of Disease revealed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Occult Shop. (Available at the start of Shading the Night Sky: Clue: Tea Box) *Examine Tea Box. (Result: Film Tape) *Analyze Film Tape. (03:00:00) *Talk to Cameron about his work to finding a cure for the disease. (Prerequisite: Film Tape analyzed; Reward: Hazmat Suit, Google Glasses) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases